


Happy Birthday Babe, Now Fuck My Little Sister As A Gift

by BigBootyWaifus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Ass to Mouth, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Humiliation, Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBootyWaifus/pseuds/BigBootyWaifus
Summary: It's your birthday, and you're certain your girlfriend has a great gift for you. She kept texting you about cakes, even referencing her little sister's cakes. You weren't too sure what the gift would be, but it had to be something amazing. I mean last year, it was the new PC. The year before that, she bought you a fancy watch. She seems to just love surprises, so it's no shock when she invites you over for an early celebration.What starts off as an innocent invitation takes a drastic turn, when you come face to face with your girlfriend's little sister, hands tied, on all fours, with a bright blue bow in her hair that says "HAPPY BIRTHDAY."Your girlfriend definitely went above and beyond this year and you were so excited to try some of this 'little sister cake' your girlfriend kept bragging about.
Kudos: 5





	Happy Birthday Babe, Now Fuck My Little Sister As A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in this script are 18+. This script was written by an adult, for adults. If you are under the legal age to view explicit material, DO NOT read this content under any circumstances. Do not copy, redistribute, use my scripts for monetary gain or claim any of my scripts as your work. By reading the following explicit material below, you hereby legally agree to the following conditions above.
> 
> Note: Square Brackets indicate voice/tone flow.  
> Parentheses indicate sound effects.  
> CAPS LOCK indicate voice pitch becoming louder like a yell.  
> *asterisk* indicate emphasis on a word or sentence.  
> _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> \--- SOUND EFFECTS ARE OPTIONAL <3 ---
> 
> Feel free to alter SMALL PARTS of the script if you want, to perfectly suit your own style. Please DO NOT make any major changes unless you personally ask me and obtain my approval. Have fun recording and please, tag me (u/BigBootyWaifus) & this script link in your work.
> 
> Performer Notes: I don't expect you to switch between different voice inflections perfectly. Do the best you can.
> 
> P.S - If this script has already been filled by someone, I don't care lol. RECORD YOUR VERSION PLEASE. I LOVE hearing more than one version & that's more material for everyone to nut to. Thank you so much for even considering this. Sincerely, Sir Clap Those Cheeks aka Dang Girl, Sit On My Face aka Where The Waifus At aka Sean.  
> _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
> I like to add character names/info/images just to give you an idea of what they look like and how they are. This is just simple background information that I hope will help you <3
> 
> Characters: (change the names if you like, I have no problem with it)
> 
> Mia, the girlfriend. A loving and caring woman, who enjoys bringing out the wild side in her boyfriend. She isn't afraid to take charge & loves to display her talents.
> 
> Devina, the little sister of the girlfriend. She is a bratty 18 year old who thinks the world revolves around her. She enjoys being a tease & loves to cause trouble wherever she goes.

(Door opening)

Keep your eyes closed. Don't you dare look, I mean it. Okay, let me just lock the front door.

(The door being locked)

Alright, we're going to my room. Oh, let me turn on the lights so I don't fall. [Giggling] That's better.

This is a big surprise and I don't want you to ruin it. Okay, just walk in my room now.

Mia: Let me just take off the blindfold now, and TADA!

(pause)

[Giggle] Well don't be shocked, HAPPY BIRTHDAY.

(short pause)

I told you I had a big surprise for you. Do you like the cake? Well, her cakes?

Don't worry, she doesn't mind, do you little sister?

(Muffled talk, whining " fuck off")

Well, her mouth is gagged at the moment with my panties, but I can translate for you babe.

She said "Hi there. I'm your birthday present, I hope you don't mind playing with me & using my holes. I love spankings."

(start smacking that ass)

[Surprised tone] What was that little sister? You want to see my boyfriend's cock?

Oh wow, I didn't know you were such a dirty girl.

(whining, as if saying stop it)

Did you hear that? She said to take out your cock & slap her pretty little face with it. Oh, & that she loves spit.

(pause)

[Sweet tone] Awww, okay. If my little sister wants a cock slapping against her face, I'll help out since I love you so much.

Hey, don't just stand there, pull your dick out. What do you mean this is wrong?

[Persuasive tone] No, no, no. Look at her, she's smiling, waiting for a cock to slap her. This isn't rape at all. I promise.

(Unzipping jeans)

There you go, now, I want you to slap her face with it.

(hard cock slap)

[Caring] Do it gently, we don't want to hurt your precious cock now.

(Cock slapping)

Come on, you can do it better than that. What was that lil sister?

You want him to slap you three times? Okay, I'll tell him

So, she definitely is asking for more cock slaps. 3 to be exact.

I'll just- stop struggling, just stay still or I'll spank you bitch.

There we go. Not so tough now huh...I'll just hold her head so you can cockslap her.

(Cock slap , 3x)

Aww, there we go. Look at how happy my little sister is.

Oh my, are these tears of happiness? Don't worry, he's not done.

(Muffled whimpers)

Oh jeez, she's talking again.

[Pretend to be listening] Uh huh. Uh huh. Okay. I'll tell him you want that too. Sheesh, so kinky.

So, my little sister wants to know how you feel about spit.

[Giggle] No silly, not on you, on her. She wants to know if you would spit on her face.

(2 second pause)

You will? Aww, you're the best boyfriend ever.

Okay little sister, here he goes, he's going to spit on your cute face.

(Spitting) followed by (Muffled whimpers)

Oh my, look at her blushing. She seems to be saying thank you. [pretend to care] What was that?

Really? You want him to spit on you again? Okay. You heard her. Do it again.

(Spitting, 3x)

Awww, such a pretty new look for you sis. Here, let me just rub it all over your face, get you nice & cute.

All done. Oh wow, I can totally be a makeup artist. You look so cute covered in his spit, doesn't she?

Oh wow, I think she wants something else. Oh, what was that? I can't quite hear you.

Let me just lean in and hear what she's saying with my panties in her mouth. Okay, speak lil sis

(Muffled whimpers)

Ohhhh, she is very naughty. Okay, so she wants to know, if she can jack you off.

Yes, this is what she said. She said and I quote "Can I wrap my soft, little hands around your big dick?"

I know, she is really naughty. Okay, don't move, I'll just grab her hands & help her out since your cock is so big.

There you go little sister, look at you; jerking him off. Come on, don't be shy, stroke it slowly.

Oh sheesh, she totally forgot the spit. Here, let me help you. How rude of her

(Spitting) (Spitting)

There we go, lots of yummy spit on your dick now. So, how is it? Do you like my little sister's hands?

You do? Well go on, tell her to jerk you off faster. Come on, stroke his cock faster, back & forth.

Look at her go. She's really stroking your dick fast. Come on, fucking jerk him off.

Hey, is she doing a good job? Or should I show her how?

(2 second pause)

You want me to show her? Okay, my turn. Move over slut

(Smacking ass)

See little sister, you need to firmly grasp that dick & stroke up, then down.

Watch me. See how I use my thumb to tease the tip as I stroke it slowly?

Now, you want to add a little bit of speed here, to really make it good.

So, as you're jerking that dick off, you can go for a sneak attack and do this.

(Slurping)

[Moaning] Fuck yes, just like that. Don't be afraid to suck on the tip as you jerk him off.

Hey babe, do you want her to try? I think she might be a good learner.

(Muffled cries, lil sis saying no, no, no)

What was that? You want my boyfriend's cock down your throatpussy? Well, okay then.

Silly me, I forgot my panties are in her mouth. Let me just take them out. There we go. Good girl.

Now, what's the first rule about putting your lips around a cock little sister?

(pause)

Yes, that is correct. Eye contact. You have to maintain eye contact, showing them you love it.

Now, she's going to wrap her plump lips around your cock, try not to cum so fast babe.

[Giggle] See? I told you this bitch is a hungry little cockslut. Sheesh, look at her suck.

Oh wait, that's not her sucking your cock. I forgot I had my hand on the back of her head.

Well, that's okay. I do love to help my baby. Here, let me just push her deeper.

(Gagging) (Slowly moaning)

Fuck my little sister's mouth, I want to see you jam that dick deep down.

Yes baby, faster, harder. Make my sister choke and fucking spit up.

(Gagging for 3 seconds)

I want your cock fucking covered in spit. Turn her into a little cockprincess.

How is her throat? Ohhh, you sound so cute with your moaning. Go on babe, keep fucking that face.

Look at her trying to stop, silly little sister, you're a cocksleeve now. You don't get to stop.

Deeper, come on, deeper. Let's see if your lips can get right to the base, you can do it.

(Trying to swallow, struggling)

Fuckkkk, look at all of this spit. She's making such a mess. Hey babe, want me to join her?

Okay little sister, I'm gonna show you a few tricks, pay attention.

[Moaning like she can't wait] Fuck, it's so sloppy. She did a pretty good job sucking you off

But, it's time to show her why I'm the girlfriend. Can't lose to my cock sucking little sister now.

(Slowly taking dick in your mouth) (Moaning, as inch after inch slides in your mouth)

I-I love this cock. It's so gooood.

(Talking with dick in your mouth, difficult to pronounce words)

F-fuckkkk. I for-forgot how hard it is to suck.

( Gasping for air)

I-I'm a slut. I'm a whore. Rape my throatpussy baby, use me.

(Cock slapping your face) (5 or so seconds of gagging)

Mo-more. Pl-please, more cock.

(Gasping) (Heavy breathing)

Y-yes. That was so good. I think my little sister is hungry again. Wanna feed her cum?

Come here little sister, don't run away. You have to suck this fucking co-

(gagging)

Cock. Good slut, just relax your throat baby. He'll cum soon.

Oh fuck, his balls are slapping against your chin as he fucks your face. Yeah? You want him to cum?

(whimpering "No, no.")

Fuck babe, she is begging for your cum. Do it. Cum in her throat. Give this stupid bitch your daddy sperm.

Nope, don't fucking pull off bitch, stay still. I'm gonna fucking hold your head still as he rapes your throat.

(Sloppy facefucking) (GLUCK GLUCK GLUCK)

Cum baby, cum. Fill my little sister's throat up. Please daddy, cum. I want you to cum down her slutty throatpussy.

(Swallowing cum)

Fuck yes baby, cum. Fill her up, empty those fucking balls in her throatpussy. Fuck, I love you baby.

Oh my god, look at all of this fucking cum just spilling out of her mouth. No little sister, bad girl

(Satisfied moans)

Fuck, did she swallow it all baby? Let me see. Say ahhh little sister.

[Proud of her for swallowing] Good fucking job bitch, you took that dick like a true champ.

Now the real fun can behind. Hope your cock isn't too tired babe, I need you to fuck her pussy.

And as for you little sister, get on your back & spread your legs like an eager slut.

[Mean tone] Bitch, I said spread your fucking legs. Don't make me fuck your asshole.

See, not hard Now, let me just take a on seat on my sister's face, as you rub your cock against her pussy

(pussy rubbed by dick) (moaning)

Oh god, my little sister is really eating my ass. Fuck, come on slut, tongue my cute butthole. Spank it

( ass is getting smacked, 3x)

Yes, dick her. Fuck, your cock is stretching her out. I can feel her moans as she tongues me

Come on bitch, tighten up. Fucking get fucked mating press & let him breed you bitch.

Fuck, fuck, this is so hot. Watching you fuck my sister's holes as she tongues my asshole.

Faster, faster baby. Come on, I want to see you slam that cock deep in her, make her beg for more

(wet pussy fucking)

There you go, fucking rape her. Rape this stupid slut baby. Give her your baby.

Fucking little whores like her are only good for draining your balls, cum, cum in her

Fu-fuck. Wait babe, wait. Don't cum in her. I want your cum first. I deserve it.

Le-let me just pull this fucking dick out of her slutty pussy.

Fuck, look at all of that cream on your cock. Here babe, let me suck it all off.

(sucking that cock)

[moan] Fuck, my little sister tastes so good.

I got a surprise little sister. You're gonna love it too.

Let me just, reach under anddddd, got it. Yup, it's a big, thick, strapon.

Don't be so wide eyed sis, you can totally take it. It's 6 inches, so it won't kill you. Let me just put it on

(4 second pause)

There we go. Okay baby, fuck my pussy as I fuck hers.

Fuckkkk, this bitch is so fucking tight. I can feel her gripping my cock.

(Cheek clapping, flesh on flesh)

Yeah little sister? You want me to go deeper? Okay. Let me just slam it in now

(whimpering)

Shhh, shhh, you can take it. Fuck babe, I need your cock now. Stop daydreaming & put it in.

(Wet pussy sounds) followed by (Moaning)

Fuck, there we go. Paid $100 for this bad boy. Lets me shoot a fake load of hot cum in her holes

Oh yes,, fucking grab my ass & shove your dick inside.

(sliding into pussy) (Loud moaning)

Fuck my pussy. Yes, yes, fuck that hole & make me go deeper into her pussy.

Yeah, do you like watching me pound my little sister, as you fuck my slutty little hole?

(1 second pause)

Fuck, I knew you did. Oh fuck, it's so good.

Yeah, you little sick fuck. Watching me fuck my sister as you get hard and pound my pussy.

( Wet pussy fucking, flesh on flesh clapping) (Louder moaning)

My god, i-it feels so good. I fucking need that cum. Come on baby, give your cockslut that load.

(Heavy breathing)

Fuck, my little sister's pussy is fucking squeezing this big fucking dick of mine

Fuck babe, she's taking every fucking inch of this toy as you fuck my pussy. Fuck, fuck, fuck

(Orgasm is slowly building as you moan)

Yes, yes, yes, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me babe, I'm gonna cum, gonna fucking cum

(You're so close)

FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK MY PUSSY, FUCK MY FUCKING PUSSY.

(wet pussy fucking)

DON'T STOP. OH GOD. I-IM CUMMING. I'M GONNA FUCKING CUM ON YOUR COCK

(orgasm, improv here. Say anything you want. After it fades, ease back to...)

FUCKKKKKK. [talk like you're struggling] Fucking fuck. That was so good.

I fucking came so hard. Fuck, let's see if this slut is still hungry for dick

Hey fucktoy, did I break you with my fat cock? No? Good, get your ass back up

Okay babe, you still need to cum. So I have an idea. We can DP my little sister.

[Giggle] It'll be so much fun. My cock in her pussy as you pound her tight asshole.

Hey, why is she laughing? What's so funny you stupid slut?

[Upset tone] Wh-what the fuck are you doing? Get the fuck off of me. [pleading] Babe, te-tell her to stop

(Struggling moans)

Babe? What are you doing? What the fuck? Don't just lie down and watch, fucking help me babe.

(Face slap)

No, that's my strap-on. St-stop taking it off you fucking freak.

[Worried voice] Babe, this isn't funny anymore. Stop my little sister. She thinks she's gonna fuck me.

(2 second pause)

[upset tone] What the fuck do you mean she is? No. This is a rape, she is the one getting fucked, not me.

It's a game? What fucking game? She didn't even know you were coming over stupid. How could sh-

[Shocked] No fucking way. You knew? You fucking knew I invited him over?

[upset tone] So you fucking knew this was gonna happen the entire fucking time huh you slut?

Of fucking course, just like you. Act like you're getting raped when you're just a fucking slut for my boyfriend

And you babe, what the fuck? You went along with this shit, why?

What the fuck di- hey, stop. Get off, no, seriously fucking stop sis. I-I don't want to do this anymore.

[Flustered as you slowly sink down onto dick] Bab-babe, she's forcing me on your c-cock. T-tell her to stop now before-

{moaning as you sink on that dick, cowgirl style)

Fuck, you idiot. If you just wanted to fuck me, you didn't have to do-wait, hey, don't poke my ass with it.

(Ass smacking, 2 or 3 slaps)

No, no, no, stop. babe, tell her to stop. I can feel that monster cock pressed up against my little asshole.

[Scared] It's way too much, no, I rarely do ana-ohhhhh fuck, she put it in. My little sister is fucking my ass

(CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, clap those cheeks hard)

Oh fuck, oh fuck, I'm getting buttfucked by my little sis as my boyfriend thrusts up into my pussy.

Fuck, i-it's too much. Getting double stuffed like a whore, I-I'm gonna lose it.

(Moaning)

Shit, shit, shit, th-this can't feel so good. I-it's not fair. Oh fuck, oh god yes babe, fuck my pussy.

Fuck, fuck my little sluthole as my sister pounds my butt. Come on, fucking slap me babe, spit on me

(Face slapping, 2 slaps) followed by (Spitting, 3 spits)

YES. YES. YES. FUCKING BREED ME. FUCKING USE ME. FUCK YOUR LITTLE SLUT PLEASE. OH FUCK. I-I'M CLOSE

(CHEEK CLAPPING SUPREME FROM ALL THAT POUNDING) [try to have a moan slowly raise with each line]

Go-god damn. I'm gonna cu, I'm gonna cum, my little si-sister is balls deep in my ass, pulling my hair and spanking me, as my sick fucking boyfriend fucks me from underneath, both of my fuckholes getting fucking raped and used. I love it.

[gritting teeth tone] I love being a stupid fuckdoll for you babe. Come on, come, fucking cum baby.

(grand finale, time to blast off. Orgasm time)

[talk as if you're about to cum] I'm gonna cum, cum with me. Fucking cum with me, give me it. GIVE ME IT . FUCKING CUM NOW. CUM. CUM. CUM. OH FUCK. I-I'M CUMMING. FU-FUCKKKKK I'M CUMMING.

(wet pussy fucking, fast thrusts as the thrusts begin to slow down gradually, over 7 seconds)

Oh fuckkkk, fuckkkk. My little sister's cock came in my ass, as you came in my slutty pussy. Oh fuck, I love you, I love you both so much.

[Giggle] Yeah, you're pretty lucky babe, you got to fuck both of us and you didn't even thank us for the gift. I don't think I'll be able to top this next year, unless....I invite mom over for some fun.


End file.
